Elizabeth
Elizabeth also known as Liz was a contestant on Survivor: South Korea, Survivor: Ameliorate and Survivor: War of Worlds. Seen as the main antagonist of her season, Elizabeth preffered Liz found herself on a tuff spot her entire time on the show. She was the main target a few times but because of her social game she managed to jump ships and be on the majority. After one of her closest allies Fernando went home, she was the next target and got voted out. In Ameliorate, Elizabeth regained her title as main antagonist of the season. For the pre-merge portion of the game, Elizabeth found herself on a very good spot. She had a flirtatious relationship with dominant leader Cristiano. After his elimination, Elizabeth played both sides until the merge where she played hard and over-the-top which caused her to gain many votes at several tribal councils. She and her closest ally Chelsea and later M.J then formed a close, dominating alliance which brought them to the final four where she decided to target her best friend Chelsea. This resulted in a fire-making challenge between the two friends, which she lost unfortunately. Elizabeth is seen as one of the most entertaining players in the series. Her constant overplaying and extra-dramatic gameplay caused many players to vote for her in her two seasons. Although, she kept surviving which was rewarded by many viewers and former players. Survivor: South Korea Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Ameliorate Name: Elizabeth Tribe Designation: Fanavotana Player she respects the most: My all-time favorite player is Luna. She is the real queen of Survivor and her gameplay is definitely the best out of any other contestant. Player she respects the least: Brian. If someone has the right to be mad about his quit-attempt after my vote-off, it's me. It still haunts me. If he just quit during the round I went home, I might have won the game. Previous Finishes: 5th. (Actually 6th but let's pretend Brian never existed). Favorite Past Moment: Laughing at all the bitches coming for me but failing at voting me out. That was hilarious. Why Did You Come Back?: Uhm to play without getting all these hotheaded bitches at my back all the damn time! Voting History Trivia *Elizabeth got votes against her at every tribal council she attended pre-merge in South Korea. *In Ameliorate, she received votes against her at every tribal council she was vulnerable at merge. *She's the first person to find the Mask of Restriction. **In addition, she's the first and only person to not play her artifact. *Elizabeth was one of the 32 contestants to make the ballot to compete on Survivor: Ameliorate. ** She was one of the 20 to make the final cut and actually play the season. *In both her seasons, Elizabeth received the most votes against her. **In South Korea, she received 12 votes and in Ameliorate she received 15 votes. *Because of Brian's attempt to quit, Elizabeth refers herself as the 5th place of the season. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to make the cast.